


Farting In Lumoise City

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Shauna and Serena were in Lumoise City, being in one of the many glamorous apartments in the stylized city. Both of the girls were farting up a storm of stinky smells after having eaten at one of the restaurants, with the two gassy gals being surprised at how rotten their farts stunk.

"Gosh, we're really stinking up this apartment!" Shauna exclaimed as she was fanning the air with one of her hands while holding her bulging stomach with her other hand, whih grumbled as she let out huge bassy farts that left a brown stain on her smelly shorts. "Peeyew!"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say 'we' in this case, since you're the one letting these gas passes fly..." Serena pointed out as she was pinching her nose from her fart gas, blushing in embarrassment as she was desperately holding down her skirt, which was getting blown up by her flatulence.

"I guess that's true. I am the one with the stinky shorts!" Shauna admitted as she let out a couple of wet poots in between her tuba toots.

"You think we should open a window in here?" Serena suggested as the smell of rotten eggs was getting to her.

"And let people hear me poop my shorts? No way!" Shauna taunted as she was shaking with each huge fart she released, feeling the urge to use the bathroom as she wet herself a bit.


End file.
